warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seeker/1
Chapter One CASSAVA Quietly I advanced on the quivering bush. Slowly...slowly...and ''pounce! I sprung off my feet and into the bush, ignoring the prickles of thorns digging into my pads. I instantly felt the warm body of the small creature which had been hiding within. Suddenly it broke free from my grasp and dashed away. "Hey!" In a flash I was on my feet. I hared after my prey, out for kill. This was not one kill I would lose. My mother and I needed food, and I couldn't afford to let my catch go, especially because Mother was expecting a litter, and my father was long gone. I ignored an annoying prick of sadness when I thought about my father. ''He's gone. There's nothing you can do, so suck it up. The mouse was tiny and performed sharp turns well. I had to scramble to keep up with it, clumsily clobbering around the edges of dark buildings, puffing for breath. On top of that, I knew it was a bad night to be out alone. The Seeker was out, and late night at dark was its realm. The Seeker was a dark intruder of the cat community in the Town. Those who saw the mysterious cat never made it back. The only way the cats knew about it was from the sole witch, who lived in the forests, away from the noisy clash of the Town. The witch wasn't good nor evil -- she tended to stay from company in general. But she had something none of us in the Town or forests did -- a connection to the world of dark magic. The Seeker was a dark being, its face covered under the hood of a midnight cloak, revealing nothing as to features except for the glow of red eyes. In other words, a vampire, but not quite: the Seeker didn't take out its victims physically -- it crushed their soul. Literally. And being near a cat as dark as it wouldn't help if I was to help Mother get stronger. I caught a quick glimpse of the brown creature flash under a holey fence, wooden ruts and gimmicks sticking out. Overgrown weeds infiltrated the place, and I knew cobblestoned streets were the one thing weeds loved. Just in my luck, the floor was paved with cracked cobblestone, so weeds clung to my paws in every step. I found myself hacking through them, delaying my hunt. At the end of the forest of thistle-edged leaves, I stood in a circular area. It looked very intentional, yet wild at the same time. Hollyhocks grew up the rough stone walls, the three walls enclosing me so high even the moon couldn't touch the ground I stood on. I stared intently for any sign of the mouse. Unfortunately there was a problem -- the wall had holes. There were humongous clusters of the holes littering the bottom of the walls. The mouse had definitely escaped by now -- but I was going to face worse problems than this. A low hissing noise sounded from behind me. A chill ran down my spine. Giving up looking for my lost prey, I turned slowly on my heels, eyes wide. Hello, Cassava. It was a cat's voice. But the black cat in front of me, its head down, hadn't moved at all. I simply heard the voice inside my head, honey-smooth and compelling, making me believe I would do anything to heed it. "Uh...hello," I whispered, trying to back up. I almost shrieked in panic as my back collided with the rocky surface of the wall. "Who are you?" Better to jump straight to the point than stick to formalities. This cat nearly scared me out of my skin. I think you know who I am. A slow, mournful laughter echoed through the air around me. At least, your conscience does. And then the cat looked up, steely gaze burning straight into mine. I met the red glowing eyes, painfully aware of my heart feeling like it was being ripped apart, then dipped into water and salt, the sting unbearable. But I couldn't rip my gaze away. I could sense something coming out of me, squeezing the life out of me, and leaving me as hollow remains. Then I tore my gaze away. My eyes adjusted. Life seeped back into my paws. "The Seeker," I whispered. Strong cat you are. Unfortunately, you won't leave this place alive. I knew the end was near. I started to lift my head, meet those eyes. What else could I do? I was going to die, one way or another. "Cassava!" A voice sounded in the backalley, behind The Seeker. "Cassava, where are you? Oh gods, where are you?" "Mother!" I wailed in desperation, pouring all my emotion into a single word. The Seeker stiffened and regarded me with a burning gaze. Do not think this is over. I have never let ''any of my victims go, and if you are expecting to live without watching your fur, think again.'' And then it vanished into thin air -- just as my mother burst in. "Cassava!" Mother hissed in a low tone, trying to keep quiet, yet not being able to keep the relief out of her voice. "What are you doing here, you crazy kit? Don't you know anything? I had thought you as a sensible cat, one I could trust, but apparently not!" I tried to spill out my encounters, try to tell her that I had, in fact, been face-to-face with the Seeker, but my throat clogged. I couldn't. My mother was already so sad, after my father left and she became pregnant again. I couldn't add to it, as much as I couldn't stand seeing her so weary and full of pain all the time. "Come along," she mewed urgently, licking me down, making sure I was all right. "This is perfect time for vandalizing idiocities or the Seeker to come about. We must head home." I clung to my mother's side for the rest of the way until we reached our tiny den, not wanting to take any chances in losing her again. Whatever would happen, whatever would come in the future due the Seeker's words, I wanted to huddle with my mother tonight in our warm nest and forget all that had taken place. Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:The Seeker